Urouge
| frutto = | altro = }} 'Urouge ' is a pirate who hails from a sky island. Judging by the style of the wings on his back, he is seen as one of Birkan origins, but was revealed to be a Skypiean. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive, and is the one with the lowest bounty of the said eleven. Appearance A huge pirate, Urouge is abundant in both height and width. His face somewhat resembles a smiling totem mask as he is nearly always seen grinning, even when he is unhappy; the one moment he was not seen smiling was when he was approaching Raijin Island, when he was confounded by the island spewing lightning nonstop. Apart from his smile, he also has what appears to be a stitched-up scar vertically descending over, and falling short just above his left eye. On his chin he has a prominent, jet-black, and scruffy beard that extends upwards to the sides of his jaw and then converges with his equally-dark side-burns. He seems to sport the short and clean-cut sort of hairstyle generally sported by monks. He dresses in similar robes to the Enforcers underneath the khaki robes he wears (which is also worn by the rest of his crew), which includes the white full-bodied garment with severed sleeves, that exposes tattoos patterned like flames on both biceps. He also wears a pair of gold earrings, black gloves and a rather large red bead necklace. In Volume 64 SBS, Oda drew the Eleven Supernovas as children. Urouge is shown to be a Skypiean with the hairstyle and wings. Abilities and Powers As one of the Eleven Supernovas, Urouge is a powerful pirate, having treversed the Grand Line and reaching the halfway point. Devil Fruit Urouge ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to increase the proportions of his body to a gargantuan size. This ability also appears to increase his muscle mass, to the point where he was able to exceed a Pacifista's body size. This ability also grants him enough brute strength to damage a Pacifista, though he is still vulnerable to their lasers. Weapons Urouge's choice of weapon appears to be a large piece of a pillar with a hexagonal base which he uses like a mace to pummel opponents with. When not in use, it is mostly seen being carried on his shoulder. In SBS Volume 57, Oda jokingly replied to a fan that Urouge's weapon was an oversized pencil. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was first seen having a brief brawl with Killer, of the Kid Pirates; and both were stopped by the former-marine-turned-pirate X Drake before either could do further damage. Urouge was next seen being told by his crew that a World Noble was coming their way. Though he refers to the nobles as "nasty little things," he consents along with the other pirates and civilians to lower themselves to their knees to avoid any trouble. He has shown respect for Zoro for standing up and almost trying to kill a tenryuubito, while he himself preferred to "sit it off". He also pondered the strength of the Straw Hat Captain, to have such an incredible person as Zoro with such a high bounty serve under him. When reading of Ace's planned execution, he did not lose his eternal smile, however, he seemed disturbed. When the news of Luffy attacking a Tenryubito spread out, he called the Straw Hats "troublesome," but seemed impressed by their actions. Later, he was seen fighting one of the Pacifistas and, after getting beaten up, he asked if he could be allowed to pass by Marine HQ peacefully. However, he was then knocked over to where Basil Hawkins and Kizaru were fighting and, after X Drake joined the fight, he began his counter-attack and invoked some sort of "doping" technique that exponentially enlarges his size, roughly matching Kuma's. He manages to attack it successfully and throw it into a building, he is however wounded by a beam from its hand. Later, when he watches Drake fight it, he is careless and doesn't notice Kizaru standing behind him. Kizaru then proceeds to kick him through several buildings at once. After Kizaru's additional defeat of Hawkins, Apoo and Drake, he is seen bloodied, lying on the ground. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Post-War Arc During the aftermath of the war, he is seen again commenting about Blackbeard. After the war at Marineford, he and his crew go to the New World. They follow their Log Pose to a dark and stormy island that is spewing lightning. Urouge said that it was the next island on their route, but there was no way to dock there. A small boat approached his ship and an old woman appeared and offered the Fallen Monk Pirates some umbrellas. Curiosità * I pirati monaci eretici sono fino ad ora l'unica ciurma proveniente da un'isola del cielo. * La taglia di Urouge, 108 milioni, è la minore tra tutte quelle delle supernove. "108" è un numero mistico in alcune religioni orientali; in particolare, secondo il Buddhismo l'uomo deve resistere a 108 tentazioni prima di poter raggiungere il Nirvana. * Nel quarto sondaggio effettuato in Giappone, Urouge si è piazzato al ventiquattresimo posto tra i personaggi più popolari. * Il suo nome deriva da Oruç Reis, un pirata turco-ottomano del XVI secolo. Navigazione de:Urouge en:Urouge Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Popolazione celeste Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Pirati monaci eretici Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Supernove Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi bianche Categoria:Lottatori